Dragonwolf's Stories ideas
by dragonwolf416
Summary: I will place my story ideas here with a small part of the story non of the stories that appear are mine
1. Chapter 1

Here is the first one and how the rest will be shown. The stories aren't mine, but the plot and any oc are.

* * *

Harry Potter X Digimon Frontier

Summary: Harry never felt right as himself, it was like he was living someone else life. He always dreamed of ether a boy with dark blond hair and dark red amber eyes that had darker colored clothes then what he had on, or some type of human like black lion with midnight black armor. When a exchange student comes for the year, she seems to hold the answer he needs because Destiny Digi look like the boy he dreams about only with lighter hair, eye and clothing color.

Main characters: Harry Potter, Destiny Digi(oc), Lowemon/ AncientSphinxmon, Lobomon/AncientGarurumon

Minor characters: everyone else that will appear or be mentioned.

Setting: 5year start on the train to school

Chapter ?:

* * *

Harry walk through the halls of Hogwarts lost in thought. His thoughts were about the exchange student, his dreams, and why he never seem to have a normal school year. Harry had asked Fred and George Weasley about their years before he had come to the castle. They had told him other then the defense teacher leaving for some reason nothing ever happen like: Nicholas Flamel's stone, a vary old snake, Dementors, and the tournament the previous year. ' _I may be the cause of all that happens at lest indirectly_ ' he thought stopping to look out a window. His next thoughts went to Destiny Digi the exchange student and why he felt happy and safe around Destiny despite her being in Ravenclaw. Harry never had fell like that around his friends Ron and Hermione even the Weasley twins, who he was more closer to, never made him fell like that. He know that he didn't love Destiny, but it seemed like he did know her or just that they had similar pasts. The difference was that Destiny grow up with her father, while her mother died protecting her like his own mother. The dreams he had been having sense he was three were next on his mind. They consisted of a boy with dark blond hair the spiked in the back and dark amber eyes. The cloths which was what ever Harry had like his school robe were also darker in color and sometimes a shirt with a outline of a lion in mid roar as well as dark brown pants. Other time is was an adult human with black lion like features that appeared as armor mixed between a Japanese Samurai and a Roman legionary that was midnight black in color. Once the two were in the same dream overlapping each other, what that meant Harry didn't know. "Why do I dream about those two?" he asked out loud not intending to be over heard.

"Who do you dream about?" A female voice said casing Harry to turn around to see both Luna Lovegood and Destiny Digi. Luna was the one the spoke.

"No one" Came the quick reply.

"Right" Destiny said drawing out the word. "Do you want to talk about?" she asked.

Harry look at the older girl and for what felt for the hundredth time wondered why she look so much like the boy he saw in his dream only with lighter blond hair, eyes and cloths( which was a blue and purple scarf that she all was seem to have on). "Fine" he said then told both ravens his dreams.

"You dream about the _Yami no Raion' noko_ ( lion child of Darkness)" Luna said in a dreamy voice "And Des's long lost brother."

"You have a brother? "Harry asked looking at Destiny. "What dose that mean?"

Yes I do" Destiny said crossing her arms "And do you really want to know?"

Harry nodded "What Luna said was Lion child of Darkness in Japanese"

Harry stared at the two witches"Is your bother a dark wiz-" he started to say.

"NO" Destiny shouted over Harry "Destin isn't a dark wizard. Darkness is different then just dark."

"Like Yin and Yang. One can't exist without the other" Luna pipped in.

"Darkness is what you make of it" Destiny said after taking a breath to calm herself "I see Darkness and light as equals. As siblings like my dad and his brother."

"Like her brother Destiny in call the _Hikari no Okami no ko_ or Wolf Child of Light" Luna explained.

"Why a wolf and lion?" Harry asked.

"Our dads" Destiny said with a shrugged "Their armor are wolf and lion- like and they represent light and darkness."

Thinking about the boy (now know as Destin) Harry wonder if the man he saw was their dad until exactly what Destiny said hit him like a bludger in Quidditch "Dads?" he squeak.

"We're half twins siblings" Destiny deadpanned. Luna giggled at Harry open mouth.

' _How in the name of Merlin dose that work_ ' Harry thought. He then thought about the unusual magic Destiny use in the duel against the Slytherin sixth year, how it look like light itself. "I don't mean to sound rude but are you even human?" he asked.

"I have been asked that "Destiny said with a smile"You are going to be the second person the hear the hold truth. Me and my brother only half human, our other half is a Digimon or digital monster."

* * *

hope my readers like it if enough people like the idea I will make it a story. Some I will do that because I already have a plan to post the story. please like, review, and follow as well as send some Ideas for me


	2. Chapter 2

Magnus Chase and the gods of Asgard +Percy Jackson and the Olympians/ The Heroes of Olympus + The Kane Chronicles

Summary: Halran Fenrison at first glance look like any other sixteen year old boy. But he is not, he is a demi monster. The first of his kind to live longer than two years. With an old threat to his mother back can he really risk showing the gods of old what he is.

Main characters: Halran Fenrison(oc) his mother, Apollo and Zeus

Minor characters: any other gods, mortals and monsters.

Warring: This story does have some yoai parts

Setting: Before the Heroes of Olympus

Chapter?:

* * *

The final day will bring a great battle

But everyone will be slaughtered like cattle

The wolf will eat the sun and make night

While no one will have a fright

The World Serpent's poison will kill the thunder

The warriors of Asgard won't falter

After all is done it will be the end

There is hope around the bend

"Oi, Helium Head" A boy with ground pepper hair color and green eye said looking up from his pull pork sub. "Stop reading my poetry will ya" he sound like he maybe from the Northeastern part of America.

The person that was reading look up from a black book with a engraving of a wolf on the front. Helium Head had blond hair and blue eyes with the body of a lifeguard and wearing a shirt with a sun on it with blue shorts and yellow flip flops. "Come on Hal why hide this you're a natural" he said while showing his perfect white teeth.

Hal or rather Halran scowled. "Just because I am doesn't mean I will show it, Apollo"he snarled

Apollo or, as he was know to Halran, Helium Head just shrugged before handing the book back then proceeded to eat his own pull pork sub. If people hear what Halran just head they might asked if Apollo's mother had named him after the Greek god, but what most never knew was that he was the god of the sun. The gods of Greece, Roman, Egypt and Scandinavia were still alive and a lot of the time mingled with humans like what Apollo was doing."So doing anything?"the god asked.

"If you mean with you" Hal said after he ate all his food "No"

"Why are you turning me down?" Apollo asked throwing his arms up "You see us Gods for what we are any goddess would love you for that and you're bi"

"That is true" Hal said taking a sip of his soda "but I have a girl I like" ' _But not the only reason, idiot, nor the main one. I'm not a demigod as you think, but a demi monster_ ' he thought. Halran Fenrison was a being that rarely came along. A Demi Monster was born when a monster fell, like a god/goddess, in love with a mortal. They were like demigods but had very little of their monster parent's essence in them, just enough to crated a child. The children also were killed before their second birthday. Halran was the first that lived longer, because his mother( Emily Dökk) past him off as an Egyptian magician. Many people,including, Apollo asked him why his last name was different then his mother's. His answer is "My last name comes from my father and my family is Norse.". They interpreted as as his father was name was similar Fenris and his mother just add ' _on_ ' to it.

"Who?"the God of poetry asked.

"Her name is Amy" Helran said "And if you do something to her I will show you what happen when people hurt my mother"he finished that off with a glare.

Apollo had heared about mortals, monsters and some gods that hurt the boy's mother and he knew it would be bad. Halran was in training to be a magician for the House of Life, but use hand to hand combat and sometimes a sword a lot more of the time. He decided that he might just find the girl just to see why Halran like her. "Got buddy" He said with a smile.

With that they parted and Halran pick up his helmet. He know what had gotten Apollo to be interested in him. It was his poetry. Hal always thought that it was ironic that he was so good at that art manly because of his father the Wolf Fenris who was going to kill Odin the Norse god of poetry. That also made him the grandson of Loki as well as the nephew of Hel, Sleipnir and Jormungand. He sighed and got on to his gray Harley motorcycle. Hal's cloths were a white shirt, blue jacket, tan pants and black boots. He had a tan bag with his magician equipment and his poetry book. "Time to see Amy" With that the motorcycle roared down the street of New York City.

* * *

Done please review follow/ fav. Magnus Chase and the gods of Asgard +Percy Jackson and the Olympians/ The Heroes of Olympus + The Kane Chronicles are not mine


	3. Chapter 3

Yu-Gi-Oh story

Summary: Two years after Atem left, Yugi and his friend are getting ready for the next tournament hosted by Seto Kaiba. When the tournament is hacked the main suspect is a girl named Kate Radmeson. Is she really the one that did it or is she a victim like the other and who are the Atlantean Knight band.

Main characters: Kate Radmson(o.c.) Rafael, Yugi, Seto, Joey,Timaeus, Hermos, and Critias

Minor: Anyone else

Warring: This will also have yoai in it, and the Dark side of Dimensions doesn't count for this story.

Setting: Two years after Atem leaves

Chapter?:

* * *

Kate's eyes were now blinding white as the group watch her.

"Did this happen the first time you met her?" Joey asked shielding his eyes, with his hands, from looking at the girl.

"Not this bright" Valon answered also shielding eyes with his real Psychic Armor Head.

"Whoever she is affecting must have a big dormant power" Alister said.

"Or it's a lot of people" Rafael said. He manged to look at the glowing girl to see an outline of a monster just behind her. It was human shaped with bat-like wings and the same glowing eyes. The light coming from both Kate and what was a duel monster spirit became so bright that the whole dueling stadium was a bight night light, after it stop Rafael found Guardian Eatos in front of him, her wings shielding him from anything else that might becoming.

A loud thud told everyone that Kate was now face- down in the grass.

"Anyone different?" Duke asked as he start to rub his eyes to clear then of the white stops.

"Not sure" Mai said holding her head. "How's Kate" she pointed to the brown haired girl.

Valon ,after his helmet disappeared, walked over to the fallen duelist. "She's okay that power surge took a lot out of her" he then pick her up. Turning to asked Seto Kaiba where he could put Kate down, only to almost drop her form shock.

Six enormous dragons were behind the group and not one looked the same. Three of the dragons were recognizable as the Blue -Eyes White Dragon, The Red- Eyes Black Dragon and Gandora the Dragon of Destruction( only without as many orange ball on it).

"Holy" Valon yelped"Where did they come from" The rest of the group now look at the dragons.

"Does anyone know where Joey, Yugi and Kaiba went?" Tristan asked looking around for the said people. "And Timaeus, Hermos, and Critias as well"

"Nope" Alister said looking at one of the dragons that no one recognized, but him. This dragon was a dark blue color with three spikes on its head, a light blue gem in its forehead, it also had two fangs coming out at the back of its mouth, the front claws where rather long, the tail was a three pronged trident, and the underside of the wings where a tan color. 'It can't be' he thought.

"Do you think that the dragons appearance have to do with the disappearance of our friends and the band" Mokuba asked as he walk over to the white dragon.

"Could be" Rafael said taking Kate from Valon. Now that he got a good look at the dragons he started to think he know one of the last two dragon, the teal one in his case. This dragon had a scar on one of its eyes, its ears were fin like, the underside of its body and wings were white, and small ridges could be seen along its back and tail. "Timaeus?" he asked tentatively.

The teal dragon open its teal-blue eyes at the name. A teal light surrounded the now named Timaeus and he began to shirk in size as well as change from. His scales turned into skin and cloths formed on his body. Once the light disappeared Timaeus Maheras stood where the dragon just laid the only differences between in earlier appearance and his look now was the scar that held his right eye closed. "Hello Rafael" he said.

The dark blue dragon followed turning into Critias Callas. "Hermos turn back" he said to the final dragon. This dragon was red with long claws, spikes like a porcupine down its back, a horn was on its snout and with undersides of a lighter red color that was also somewhat pink.

"What hit us?" Hermos Xenos asked getting off the ground.

"Her" Timaeus said pointing to the unconscious girl in Rafael's arms then walk over to the unusual Gandora "Yugi wake up" he call softly while Critias and Hermos did the same with the blue/ red -eyes dragons.

The group of friend watched as the last members of the group reappeared in a black,white, and green glow and like Kate were unconscious.

"Can someone please explain what happened" Bakura asked for everyone.

* * *

This is a revision of the story Yu-Gi-Oh The The Next Adventure I don't know when I will be posting the story, but I will be writing it when I can so this is a heads up. Yugioh is not mine


	4. Chapter 4

Fullmetal Alchemist

Summary: Greed might not be good but it's not so bad either. Everyone wants something they don't have. Electra only ever wanted a family and was willing to do anything to have it, even work with people she'd never trusted before with everything she knew. What would the Amestrian military gain working with a girl who is an orphan.

Main characters: Electa(O.F.C), Ed, Al,and Ling

Minor characters: Anyone else

Setting: three years after the promise day

Chapter?:

* * *

If Edward Elric was asked who was the hero of the Amestrian Civil Revolt, he would said Greed the Avaricious. The being that risk his very existence to stop the true ruler of Amestris. Ed may have been the one to land finishing blow,but it had been Greed who weaken the homunculus known as Father to the point Ed could finish the man.

It now had three years since that day and life had move on.

The golden hair and eye young man look over the crowd that was located at the Armstrong mansion( past down the Armstrong line for generations). He was at the anniversary party for the battle. It was both a celebration for those who lived, and a time of mourning for those who died. Among those who died were Greed, an old Xingese man named Fu, and a Briggs man call Buccaneer.

After grabbing some food Ed walk over to where is one- year younger brother Alphonse was sitting with the current Emperor of Xing, Ling Yao.

Al, much like his brother, had golden hair and eyes, but his hair was more blond(cut short with bangs down his right side, Ed's was in a ponytail) along with more greener eyes. This was do to the two brothers Xerxesian heritage from their father, Van Hohenhiem, through Al resemble the boy's mother more then their father. Both brothers had on nice button- up shirts(Ed's was light blue, Al's was brown), black pants and black boots.

Ling, who was Ed's age and four months younger, had the traditional black hair, in a ponytail, and dark eyes of the Xingese people. Ling on simple clothes for an emperor. A light blue Zhiduo under a yellow haori with flame patterns, xingese flat shoes, and a white hakama. The 19 and 18 year olds were talking in Xingese in low voices.

Al had spent the last year in Xing learning not only Alkahestry, Xingese version of Alchemy, but their cultural and language as well. Ed was curious to know what they were saying.

" _Honkidesu quèdìng?_ ( Are you sure?)" Ling asked as he look at two piece of paper in between both him and Al.

" _Duì-sōdesu(_ Yes I am)" Al responded with a nodded.

"What are you to talking about?" Ed arrived at their table. "Where's Lan Fan and Mei?" both xingese girls meant a lot to Ling and Al. Lan Fan was once Ling bodyguard, now was his fiance. Mei Chang was Ling's younger half sister and Al's girlfriend.

"I'm not sure "Al answered looking around "I still haven't got the hang of the sensing trick yet" he finish with some laughter. The Xingese people could sense chi or life energy, which Al was learning.

Ed noted that his questions were answer backwards.

"To answer your first question Ed" Ling said as he munched on an apple he snitched from Ed's plate. Seeing his food taken Ed hit Ling on the head, but let the emperor continue "I been having dreams that I believe come from Greed. Left over from when Greed and I shared my body"

"Like what" Ed asked moving his plate away from Ling.

"The most common one has to do with a small child about 7-8 with snow white hair and pink/ red eye" Ling explain explain while thinking about how to get some of Ed's food "An albino. I don't really know if the child was a girl or a boy." The Xingese Emperor added.

"I didn't pay attention to the people in the Devil's Nest when I stormed the place" Ed admitted eating a crustless sandwich "But I would have seen at least someone who was an albino"

"That's not all Brother" Al right pushing one of the pictures towards Ed " Look at the eyes"

Ed did and nearly had a heart attack. There in ink was horribly familiar eyes, Eyes that normally exist as one single eye. Ed and Al and seen that eye when trying to bring back their mother.

"Your expression tell me you recognize the child's eyes" Ling said. He had too. He look at the five rings set in the young albino's eyes.

"Yeah" Ed said softly. "What about the other picture?" he asked.

"The other one" Al said picking up said picture "Is an albino girl, about 13, That _was_ at the Devil's Nest" with that Al gave his brother the picture.

Ed, who was more interested in the drawing and not eating, gave his plate to Ling and look at the next picture. This one showed an girl about 13, she had on: a shirt, shorts, hiking boots, an ishvalan sash as a belt, and a bag. Her eyes much like child's had the five rings in them. "The eyes there the same" Ed noted.

"And that's what we were talking about, Brother" Al said "That the child and the girl are the same person"

"The girl could be a chameleon chimera, you know" Ling added having finished the food he had "They have ring eyes and Greed had chimeras in that gang of his" He sounded more like he was convincing him and the Elric brothers then anything.

"No" Ed said shaking his head "I've seen chameleons, if that was true her whole eye would be ringed, or she would have looked so human you'd never know" He know that some chimeras show some of the animal they were put together with, or you had to asked them to know.

* * *

my FMA story, please review. i don't own FMA If i did Greed would have lived. Xingese will look like a mix of Japanese and Chinese. Xerxesian will be a mix of Greek and Arabic there be no Persian.


	5. Chapter 5

Katekyo Hitman Reborn!

* * *

Summary: Xanxus once met a girl before her flame appeared and now want to find her again. She is someone he wants in more then one way. Will she be the Cloud he need or is there more to Hellen Mitico's flame then fist shown. The Dying will flame comes in many forms from the Sky, to the Earth and even Night, but there is one more version, the one that started it all: the Dying Will Flames of the Soul.

* * *

Main characters: Xanxus, Varia and Hellen(O.C)

Minor characters: Everyone else

Warning: Mature themes

Setting: After the end of KHR

Chapter?:

* * *

Xanxus look over the sea of bodies in front of him with the skill of an assassin. His red eyes looking for the person or people he would need to kill right after thanking them.

"Voi! Bose" Suberbi Squalo yelled "We got someone and they're fighting Levi" the white hair rain flame user ran back the way he came while Xanxus, Lussuria, Belghegor, and Viper followed. All wondering who in this world was be crazy enough to fight Leviathan of all people. Their answer was a kid about eight( which was Belghegor's age).

The kid had dark black hair, green eyes, and had the rags of a shirt and pants on.

All the watchers could see the child was in a state of flight or fight. When Xanxus's lightning flame user went to attack the kid acted. They did this by running fast moving out of the way of the lightning and to everyone surprise hit the older man in the middle throwing Levi back to the point the man fell over.

"What in the world?" Belghegor or Bel yelled "How did that brat to that? As a prince I need to know"

"We all do ,Dear" Lussuria said "Though I doubt the little one can last for much longer"

Xanxus was quiet, looking at the kid as they stood in a stance that said they weren't quite done yet. ' _That trash might not be trash_ ' he thought seeing that everyone else in the area was staying out of the fight. "Levi, stop" came an order that causes everyone to look at Xanxus as if he was insane

"Bose?" asked his men, while Xanxus ignored them.

"Hey brat" the kid looked over at him "What's your name"

"Hellen" Hellen said revealing that Leviathan was being beat up by a girl of all things.

"Ushishishi" Bel laughed "Levi's ass is getting kick, by a peasant girl"

"Not bad for trash "Xanxus muttered with a look that no one could get. "Did you kill all the trash back there" He pointed behind him.

"More or less" Hellen said with a deadpan look. She was in a loose stance showing that she would either run or fight. "I have a 'bit' of a problem with lightning flame users"

"I doubt is a bit, Femminile" Xanxus smirked while looking very happy. "Though are you with this scum Famiglia or the Mitico Famiglia?" He and his group had been asked to get back some woman belonging to the Mitico Famiglia, so he had to know if this eight year would be killed.

"Mitico "Came the answer "I was taken to become a broodmare" She was speaking in a way that said she wouldn't normally want to be a part of the family.

That made Xanxus wonder if she was just a part of the Mitico because of one of her parents like him. "You have good quality for a brat, why not join the Varia?"

"Can't, not yet" Hellen said sounding very much like that's what she wanted. "I don't have my flames yet"

"Huh?" Came everyone after hearing that. The girl had beaten up Levi with out being active at all.

"Now I really want you to join" Xanxus walking over to Hellen. "Is the only thing stopping you being your flames not being active?"

"No, the old men don't really want females leaving" the young girl explained not showing any fear towards the older male. "That's why we need to get back home, though Grand Onkel would want me to be happy" She didn't show being that happy until the end.

"So I have to persuade old farts to give up a girl, just to get her" Xanxus snarled. "What flames are you hoping for?" knowing her flames would make it easier to know place Hellen once she joined and Xanxus would make sure she did.

"Cloud though Mist won't be bad" Hellen was much more calmer than before while talking to Xanxus.

All of the Varia were eavesdropping and many weren't hiding that fact at all.

"Really" Xanxus need a Cloud and if she got that flame, he would stop at nothing to get her. He also need to get his father off his back about dating. Xanxus could see that Hellen was very cute at eight years- old and would be a knockout in her teens. He could wait until she was older to court her.

"You're planing on making me your girlfriend when I'm older aren't you" Hellen's voice cut through Xanxus's thoughts.

Xanxus could only stare at the younger girl in down- right -surprise at the fact she had just said his thoughts out loud. "How?"

"Your face said it all" Hellen once again explain "And I've been getting looks like that for the past year"

"I'm going to kill those trash" Xanxus muttered.

"Please do"

Xanxus once again just looked at the girl at his side. He wondered just what she had to go through to say things like that. "Point them out and I'll shoot them"

* * *

KHR is not mine. This will come out one I finish the manga. Tell me what you think


End file.
